


Thick Black Bag filled up with my Secrets

by MetaAllu



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Both Girls, D/s Hints, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, In Public, Kon/Thina, Public Transportation, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She acts so straight-laced, but Kon knows what she likes.  In which Tim and Kon are both girls, and pretty kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thick Black Bag filled up with my Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus/gifts).



The train rattles around them, hollow and metal with all its little loose bits and pieces slowly slipping away. Thina's staring out the window, shoved into the corner of the train with pink on her cheeks and Kon against her back. In Kon's hand there is a plastic bag, weighted down by the goodies inside with _Heaven-Sent_ emblazoned on the side in curly pink lettering. It's thick, black, impossible to see through, but when the train rocks Kon forward on her heels and the bag brushes on Thina's thigh, she goes bright red.

Kon grins against her ear, and then whispers into it, "You're thinking about it, aren't you?" 

The smaller girl tenses all over, and that's more than enough. There'd been a slight debate in the store, and Thina's modesty had flared up in adamant protest. She hadn't argued about the handcuffs or the gag balls or the riding crop, but when Kon had picked up a strap-on and casually run her fingers of the ridges of it, Thina's cheeks had flared with colour and she'd said, "Kon, _no_." 

Kon slips a hand to Thina's stomach, running her thumb in little circles, chuckling when Thina squirms and her breath hitches. She knows what's going on, and though she's refusing to comment on it, she's not stopping Kon either. She acts so straight-laced, but Kon knows what she likes. 

"You can't wait," she murmurs. "Can't wait to get home. You know that as soon as we do I'll carry you off to bed and have my way with you," Thina squirms and Kon presses closer, lining up their bodies so she can feel every little shift. "You want that, don't you? You want me pulling off your clothes, laying you out on our bed, kissing every inch of your skin. 

"You want my hands on you. You want me teasing you, taking you apart with my tongue. Are you getting wet thinking about it?" 

Kon slips a hand slowly down and into Thina's jeans smirking as Thina gives a token protest, and then whimpers when Kon's fingers slip right down into her underwear. There's a distinctively wet spot in Thina's panties, and the skin Kon's fingers brush over is slick with want. 

"There's a good girl," Kon murmurs, rolling a fingertip over Thina's clit just for the way it makes her squirm and push into the touch. "Are you thinking about the strap-on, baby? Kind of a big one isn't it? Imagine how it'll feel, stretching you open, filling you up." Kon slips two fingers slowly into Thina's wet pussy. She can't move much with all this clothing still on them. Her touch is only a tease and Thina whimpers, squirming her hips and trying to get friction. 

"My beautiful Thina," Kon murmurs, and leaves a stretch of wet kisses on her beautifully long neck, moving her fingers inside of Thina as much as she can: slow, abortive little thrusts of fingers, pads rubbing against her g-spot, a thumb on her clit. "I'm going to fuck you so hard. Gonna make you ride me, too. That's right. You look so good, baby. Want it so bad, don't you?" 

"Please," Thina whimpers. The train lurches to a stop, the computer voice cheerfully announcing the street, and Kon pulls her slickened fingers out of Thina's body, causing the other woman to give a high, unhappy sound. Kon grins and brushes the black bag over her thigh. 

"Come on, Thina," she says. "Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this I said, "Damn better than doing laundry, that's for sure." Dedicating this to Jini because I started this when I was having a bad day, and I finished it while she's having one.


End file.
